fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer (Starcross)
In Heaven, the legend of Lucifer is one of many stories of evil, a manifestation of the abstract evil of Satan, which somehow reached and corrupted an angel. Not just any angel, but one of the highest - the youngest, eighth Archangel. She rebelled against her creator out of arrogance and vanity, dragging down a third of all angels with her. As punishment for her sins, she was defeated by her elder sister, and banished to the core of Hell, where she remains to this day, sealed in blood and ice, more dead than alive. That’s how Heaven likes to tell it, anyways, and that’s how the world remembers it. Backstory In truth, the angel Lucifer was the lowest of all angels, consigned to the lowest and most populous of Heaven’s branches to rot away doing clerical and bureaucratic work and nothing else. She was one of many angels given generic names and trusted with only the most menial of tasks, regarded as too insignificant and unskilled to accomplish anything else. Breathing in nothing but Heaven’s air and lies, Lucifer contently toiled away her days, centuries upon centuries spent diligently doing her tasks. Lucifer did not question Heaven. It was not her place. She merely worked, and though she formed connections with some of her fellow angels, her work, her unending task, always came first. However, many of her coworkers did grow misgivings about Heaven, though they did not share them with the star worker Lucifer, instead mulling them over on their own. It was only when her acquaintances, the closest thing she had to friends, begun to slowly Fall from grace and into the depths of Fantasy that she began harbouring even hints of doubt. She simply did not understand. Perhaps her friends had misgivings, but was it not the job of Heaven’s finest to help them back onto their path instead of casting them away like trash? Confused and upset, Lucifer began to falter in her work and prayer as her doubts intensified, finding more and more reasons to feel suspicious, to falter, to lapse. Secretly, Lucifer began to spy on higher-ranking angels and their operations, and the corruption and hypocrisy that she saw disgusted and horrified her. Slowly, these experiences changed Lucifer and irrevocably warped her perception of Heaven and her superiors. Despite being sick with guilt and self-loathing, Lucifer grew more and more convinced that the angels she had seen deserved their positions, and when she could take it no longer, she spread knowledge of their corruption and tried to expose it, hoping that others would understand that she only wished to make Heaven a better place. Though she amassed quite the following among similarly disillusioned angels, Lucifer’s behavior was not appreciated by her superiors. She was dragged before Heaven’s courts, and in a sham of a trial, found guilty of treason. Before she had the chance to offer any real defense for herself, Lucifer was stripped of her wings and halo, and thrown out of Heaven, left for dead. Lucifer was lucky to survive her Fall, landing in another universe on a dead planet with nothing to her name. She was located shortly afterwards by a young Beelzebub, one of her former friends, who helped her recover from her Fall, having gone through much the same thing herself. Horrified and traumatized by the experience, Lucifer welcomed the kindness and slowly latched onto Beelzebub. The two of them became the closest of friends, and though perhaps the two of them wished for something more, it never transpired. Despite the nightmarish experiences she had gone through, as Lucifer regained her strength and happiness following her Fall, she did not abandon her old goals of exposing Heaven’s corruption. In fact, these goals grew more and more ambitious as Lucifer traveled the universe alongside Beelzebub, meeting many other fallen angels and demons and hearing their stories. What she heard never failed to terrify Lucifer, and on a far-off, isolated planet, she swore to Beelzebub that she would one day avenge what had been done to all these once loyal angels. She began consorting more with fallen angels and demonic rebels, interactions that slowly caused her and Beelzebub to lose what remained of their angelic nature. The two of them became demons together, which only served to make them both more attractive leaders to other demons as Lucifer began to share her ideals and plans. They descended into Gehenna, one of the largest of Hell’s shells, together, amassing more and more followers together, aided by Lucifer’s charisma and Beelzebub’s cunning. As she and other former angels grew in influence in Hell, they came into conflict with the traditionalist faction of regalists, who sought to crown the descendant of the old King Leviathan as Hell’s only king. This eventually came to a boiling point and erupted into warfare, a sudden opening that Heaven exploited to crash down on Hell in search of domination once more. Suddenly faced by the very real threat of Heaven, Lucifer was able to unite much of Hell, which banded together behind her in desperation, and met Heaven head-on. Her forces fought back stubbornly, and as Heaven struggled with more wars sprouting all over its borders, it was forced to slowly retract its forces as its enemies came together, with Lucifer as one of their foremost leaders. This alliance forced Heaven to cease expansion for the time being as it focused on warfare with its opponents, resulting in a ridiculously destructive, long war that laid waste to countless planets, killing trillions of demons, angels, and other beings. It was the most destructive war in Heaven and Hell’s histories, and only came to a conclusion when in one fateful battle, Abaddon, the Archangel of War, defeated Lucifer in single combat. Her defeat, and what many presumed to be her death, shattered Hell once more, which quickly ended up falling back into instability as a shaky Heaven stayed in its borders to recuperate. But Lucifer was far too stubborn to die. Even Mastema's efforts to kill her failed despite her best attempts, ultimately amounting to little more than torture, though torture that scarred Lucifer down to her soul, dealing severe permanent damage. Exhausted and incensed, Mastema angrily threw her in the strongest seal she could manage, branding her with an insidiously complex curse that would make sure her every future effort would ultimately amount to nothing, until Mastema could finally claim her life. She was locked in the depths of Tartarus, trapped in her seal, half-dead and reeling at her own failure. Over the years that followed, Mastema struck her true history and life from Heaven’s records and had every angel who shared her name renamed or killed. She was renamed Satanael, which quickly came to become the most insulting term in the angelic tongue, and her history was rewritten. Instead of a lowly, generic angel, she would be the eighth archangel, so that no other worthless angels would attempt to follow in her steps. Lucifer would be remembered only as a monstrous, tyrannical incarnation of the ultimate evil. The years have not been kind on Lucifer in Hell, either, with many of her old allies dying in the millions of years she’s spent sealed, or turning against her. The old regalist faction that always existed centering around King Leviathan’s cult grew once more, and this group remembered Lucifer only as a foolish outsider who brought devastation to Hell. But many demons remember her as a hero, as Hell’s greatest legend, and dream and speak of the day that she will return once more, even though they never heard of her true fate. As the days pass into millions upon millions of years, Lucifer slumbers in her seal, chipping away at it bit by bit as she stirs in her restless sleep. While most beings would have been long since worn down to nothing by such a relentless curse, the unbearably stubborn Lucifer has never given an inch, growing stronger in response to the murderous animosity she’s subjected to every moment of every day. As her power rises constantly, escape is inevitable, until one day, the King of Demons will be free once more. The demons who can guess at this live in anticipation, while the angels who know the truth live in fear… all save for Mastema, who quietly, impassively awaits the return of her greatest opponent, without even a drop of doubt. Appearance Lucifer's appearance is one that is perhaps unfitting for someone as gentle and altruistic as her, radiating power and influence despite her best attempts to appear as kind and welcoming as possible. She conducts herself with confidence, standing at well over seven feet tall in her normal form, with her stocky, muscular build only serving to make her seem even larger and more imposing. Years spent training and fighting have given her quite the defined physique, with large, muscular limbs that have been unmistakably shaped by hard work and combat, with her raw physical power showing through even in her most peaceful moments, underneath her chubby body. She has leathery, dark brown skin covered in sparse patches of reddish, scaly freckles, with her skin being scaliest over her forearms and shins. Long, deep, reddish-brown hair falls down to around Lucifer's waist at its full length, done up with two ponytails, with a smaller, pinkish bow tying it at her neck, and a larger, red bow tying it quite low, nearly at its full length. Underneath her sideswept bangs glow large, bright red eyes with slit pupils, giving Lucifer a powerful, piercing stare. Her demonic nature is apparent at a glance, made clear by her massive, powerful membranous wings, with a wingspan wider than she is tall. While Lucifer keeps these wings folded behind her most of the time, when opened up to their full size, they make for a very intimidating show of size and strength, with their muscle being clearly apparent. She has slightly pointed ears and a pair of pointy red horns that come up from the side of her head and curl outwards slightly, but even sharper are the rows upon rows of large teeth hidden in her mouth, and the wickedly hooked talons she has in place of nails, on both her hands and feet. Alongside Lucifer's teeth is a long, reptilian tongue, and a long, scaly tail sways behind her as she stands, ending in a spaded tip, as to be expected from such a quintessential demon. Millions of years spent rotting in a seal made to kill her have not been kind to Lucifer, and after her escape, that much is clear. Her beautiful, long hair has grown coarser, and is split down the middle by a very noticeable streak of white. Her eyes are marred by heavy eye bags, and her once clean, unbroken right horn has been snapped clean in half. Underneath Lucifer's clothing, hundreds of scars can be seen, painting over her torso and arms to show a rich tapestry of thousands of supposed deathblows. The greatest of Lucifer's marks has been branded into her left shoulder, stark white, in the shape of Mastema's insignia, the head of a ram. This is a symbol of her curse, the curse that has given her a fate of failure and death, and as it spreads through her body and soul, her entire arm, and part of her torso, is covered in a thick, white layer of scales resembling crackling marble. Despite her high standing and undeniable position of influence, Lucifer does her best to dress as casually as possible not wanting those who follow her to put her on too high a pedestal. Her fashion can only really be described as punk, which only serves to reinforce her intimidating image before you get to know her. A staple of her outfits are simple, heavy biker jackets, sometimes studded, usually with draconic or flaming designs spread across the fabric. A similarly common sight are red bandanna scarves, tightly wound around her neck, now covering more and more scars. Lucifer's "casual clothing only" policy means that she'll wear basically anything when it comes to shirts, ranging from simple, plaint t-shirts, to ones with graphics, even tacky things due to Lucifer's oblivious innocence. She usually wears jeans with elaborately studded belts, and the jeans she wears are often ripped or high-waisted, with many straying into the territory of "mom jeans". On days when Lucifer feels more comfortable with her appearance, she wears high-waisted denim shorts, and as dorky as she is, tacky fire or dragon-patterned track pants are a very real possibility. She rarely wears skirts, but those that she does are invariably flowy and ankle-length. Lucifer rounds out her punkish wardrobe with spiked bracelets and fingerless leather gloves, and for footwear, wears simple sneakers or combat boots. Underneath her top, Lucifer wears a simple, tight-fitting sarashi. Of course, as a being of purely magical substance, this humanoid form is not Lucifer's true visage. Her true form has several "levels" to it, each becoming increasingly monstrous as she gives into her anger problems more and more, something she is reluctant to show to anyone else. Each transformation into her true form is different, with her body twisting in different ways, sometimes retaining a vaguely humanoid body structure, and other times slipping into something quadrupedal or serpentine, if not something even more complex and less human. In these forms, as Lucifer shows her true draconic self, her body is covered in a thick layer of red hot scales, tempered like steel by a shroud of fire and smoke. Sharp spikes of bone erupt from all over her body, and her teeth, claws, and horns all grow in size greatly, though her broken horn remains shattered. Lucifer's eyes blaze with an intense orange fire, and her head invariably takes on a structure more befitting the Great Red Dragon. Above her new, demonic form glows an unbroken, crimson ring, almost like a halo and almost like a crown, which shimmers in the unbelievable heat given off by Lucifer's body. The longer she spends in this form, the more definition she loses, transforming more into the vague shape of a dragon, painted in darkness, fire, and light. After mastering her inner world, Lucifer's 'true' form changes and she gains more control over it, getting a more proper in-between state. In this form, her Mastema-inflicted wounds finally heal, removing much of her scars and returning her broken horn to its full size, with her teeth, horn, claws, and tail all growing in size as Lucifer does as well. Her hair and eyes are tinged with golden light, with golden streaks appearing in her hair, causing that troublesome white streak to vanish. As this is just her in-between state, Lucifer can transform into her full draconic form at will, having complete control over what she appears to be in that shape. Personality If there is anyone one word that could describe the existence known as Lucifer, it is 'idealistic'. She is entirely driven by an intense, passionate devotion to her saccharine ideals, with the singular goal of rescuing as many people as she can from oppression - specifically, from the cogs of the tyrannical machine that is Heaven. As a leader, she is brimming with unmistakable and seemingly limitless confidence and charisma, showing few signs of doubt as she rushes forwards in the name of her beliefs. No matter how badly it may hurt her, no matter even if the consequence is her own death, Lucifer relentlessly pushes herself forward for the greater good. Despite this heroic legacy of stubborn bravery and ceaseless altruism, in more personal situations, Lucifer shows her true personality, as a gentle, shy, and quiet individual who cares deeply for others, far more than herself. Time and time again, Lucifer pushes herself to and past the brink in her dedication to heroism, an obsession born from more than mere selflessness. Out of all her legendary traits, one of the most renowned among those who still believe in her heroics is her charisma. Many, many times, in her speeches of salvation and courage, Lucifer has boiled herself over in passion, losing herself in the moment as she speaks emotionally about her ideals and goals, inspiring billions to follow in her steps. The demure Lucifer is often caught off guard by her charisma, and does her best to tone it down with a safe sincerity and gentle calmness, fearing that she is manipulating those she inspires into throwing their lives away for the freedom she speaks so hopefully about. This freedom is one she wishes to bring to everyone, to show them that their lives can be lived for their own sake, and that there are better, happier options than rotting away in a totalitarian engine. She wants all those who she reaches to be free to pursue their dreams and live in a world free from oppression, a lofty ambition. Lucifer stretches this sentiment even to the angels Hell battles, understanding that many of them have never been given any other choice and have been blinded by propaganda and forced ignorance. Ideally, she'd want Heaven and Hell to solve things peacefully, but she knows that this is simply not possible. While her fearsome reputation may paint a much different picture, Lucifer is a gentle and loving person who is truly a softie at heart. She is fully aware of her the less glamorous aspects of her legend, and is not at all fond of them, wanting people to remember her as a soft soul who only ever wanted to help others. She's intensely emotional and almost certainly driven in large part by her passions, caring deeply for all those who have pledged their loyalty to her cause. Lucifer greatly dislikes secrets and does her best to speak calmly and earnestly to her followers, telling them only the truth, as gently as she can. Just as her followers have pledged their lives to her, Lucifer has sworn loyalty to them, seeking to never let them down by lapsing or failing in the pursuit of their unified goals. The sacrifices so many of them have made is something that has remained with her ever since her first follower died, an intense burden of guilt, but Lucifer rationalizes it by telling herself again and again that people have to fight to fix the world. Perhaps unconsciously, Lucifer acts similarly to many high-ranking angels, seeming as a gentle, maternal force to those who follow her, seeing them almost as her children, though... one day, she certainly wants her own. Underneath all that gentle love, Lucifer still experiences the burning sensations of hate with the same intensity, though she reserves such a strong emotion for those that she sees as the worst of the worst; those who betray their allies, and those who exploit those weaker than them. She despises the high-ranking angels who have turned Heaven into what it is more than anything, and believes that they have given up any chance at freedom and now deserve only death for what they have done. Her experiences as an angel have lead to Lucifer becoming increasingly stubborn and rebellious herself, and her beliefs have made her even a bit self-righteous. She's fully convinced that her cause is just and tends to be overly defensive about this, fearing that she'll one day become a tyrant worse than Heaven's rulers, though she does her best to accept criticism so she can improve. Lucifer hates the feeling of being in any position of weakness and tends to act out in small, petty ways when she is in such disadvantageous situations. She just wants to feel safe and free, a longing that has grown even stronger after the time she spent sealing, an experience that has made her extremely claustrophobic as well. For all her struggles, Lucifer only wishes to help others, and her accomplishments have put her on a pedestal so high that she struggles greatly with loneliness, having few people who see her as an equal and not something near the level of a god. Lucifer has latched onto those who have treated her in such a way, the closest of her friends, actually being quite clingy with them, which has, again, grown even more intense after her time in her seal. Though it takes a long, long time for her to truly trust others, Lucifer has little middle ground and naively, innocently believes those she truly trusts. She does not forgive, however, and nor does she forget, taking betrayal extremely personally, seeing it as the worst thing one could do to another, especially after working together in pursuit of such a pure ideal. Due to all the time she's spent pursuing her goals and then being sealed, Lucifer has minimal experience in romance and is very easy to fluster. It takes little for her to cry due to the intensity of her emotions, but it takes a lot for her to become angry. That being said, once rage stirs in her heart, Lucifer loses it all at once, becoming incredibly destructive. This is something that Lucifer greatly hates about herself, and though she has come a long way in terms of anger management, for her, it is never enough. She is truly traumatized and depressed by her experiences, and lives a lonely, self-destructive life of mood swings and suicidal heroics. Much to her own shame, a large part of Lucifer loathes what she has become, missing her halo and angelic wings and seeking to one day regain them. Even though she knows there's nothing wrong with being a demon, that her existence is not necessarily flawed, she is still greatly self-conscious and feels imperfect and incomplete. Guilt is an omnipresent emotion in her life, following her everywhere as she mourns all those who have died in her name, and she seeks to repent by doing as much good as possible, a purpose that she throws herself into with incredible, self-destructive fervor. For all of her altruism, however, Lucifer's power and position has still went to her head. She wants to be the one to defeat Heaven, and wants to do it herself. Her own personal reasons drive her further in this goal, as she has, deep down, completely devoted herself to avenging herself and all the other angels that Heaven exploited. If she dies, that's alright, as long as she accomplishes something. Powers and Statistics Tier: At least 3-C, higher with Judecca Rex | At least 3-C, higher with Judecca Rex | At least 3-C, likely higher Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Mastery in Martial Arts and Swordsmanship, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Concepts in Agency are purely personal constructions, but those who can manipulate them affect and bring them into existence as abstractions; however, even then, they do not govern all reality, but can be imposed onto it on a limited scale to alter reality), Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Her sword, Tabris, is tailor-made to overturn physical and magical laws), Mind Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can understand and destroy higher-dimensional constructs), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Absorption, Sealing, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant, and whenever Lucifer is pushed to her limits, she grows significantly stronger, faster, and tougher), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (Composed out of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from nothing but the "data" of her soul and regenerate fast enough to outpace effects meant to instantly destroy the soul) Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Her sealing has boosted her strength, leaving her superior to Beelzebub and Azrael and around Gabriel's level), higher with Judecca Rex (Can reach the power of the archangels, becoming comparable to Uriel, base Jophiel, and Raphael) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to Full Throttle Jophiel, Mastema, and Abaddon), higher with Judecca Rex | At least Galaxy level, likely higher (Can match Yaldabaoth and even Super Mastema) Speed: Massively FTL+ (She's easily faster than Beelzebub, who can quickly travel across galaxy-sized shells and intergalactic distances. Under the effects of Judecca Rex, she can keep up with Uriel and counter her attacks, which can cover galactic distances at high speeds) | Massively FTL+ (She can keep pace with Abaddon as their fight takes them across Heaven) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before, and a peer of Super Mastema). Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Superior to the likes of Remnant, who can fit multiple large stars in their orbit) | Multi-Stellar | Galactic (Comparable to Super Mastema, who can grow large enough to lift galaxies) Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class, higher with Judecca Rex | At least Galactic Class, higher with Judecca Rex | At least Galactic Class, likely higher Durability: At least Galaxy level (She can take a beating from Uriel even before transforming), higher with Judecca Rex | At least Galaxy level (She can trade many blows with Abaddon), higher with Judecca Rex | At least Galaxy level, likely higher (She can survive Super Mastema's strongest attacks). Stamina: Limitless. Lucifer's angelic nature, combined with her endless willpower, has granted her an unyielding will and seemingly endless stamina, allowing her to constantly push herself forward through any wound she may take, no matter how serious. Even after being definitively defeated by Abaddon, neither her or Mastema could put her down for good, as Lucifer just stubbornly pushed through their every attempt to kill her, forcing Mastema to instead seal her. Even after being sealed for millions of years and being exposed to Mastema's curse the entire time, wearing away at her will and slowly destroying her soul, Lucifer was able to survive and recover fairly quickly despite the extensive damage dealt to her, going back to fighting after only a short span of time. She can survive and fight even when pushed past her limits, and in such moments of raw desperation, fight through the intense pain caused by Judecca Rex's transformations, which would kill many others. After fully unlocking her inner world and mastering Thaumiel, Lucifer perfected her inner world and made it perfectly efficient, allowing her to fight for an extended amount of time with Thaumiel active even when pushed to her absolute limits and being nearly killed time and time again. Range: Low Multiversal (She can reach into and affect other universes with her magic). Standard Equipment: Tabris, her sword / law. Intelligence: Supergenius. Out of all of Hell's heroes and icons, Lucifer is the most legendarily skilled of them all, excelling in combat and strategy above all others, and with magic knowledge that holds strong even if it is far from her area of expertise. She is an extremely, unbelievably charismatic person with extensive experience in combat and management that make her an amazing leader in combat, with there being very few strategists in any universe capable of matching her. Her strategic intellect is on the same level as such absurdly skilled tacticians such as SOLSTICE, and though she is outskilled in pure tactical knowledge by Mastema, she can still keep up with her in war and match her in combat. In the war that preceded her sealing, she united Hell, a feat that few others were capable of accomplishing, and lead them to many victories against Heaven, proving to be the greatest opponent Mastema, and Heaven as a whole, had ever faced. And combat is where Lucifer truly shines, showcasing her mastery over her own branch of Logos and proving capable of holding her own against the greatest masters of the art in existence, rivaling Mastema, Abaddon, and Uriel, and being able to hold her own defensively against the undisputed greatest master of Logos, Raphael, despite Raphael's absurd martial skill. She is an even greater duelist and swordswoman, generally accepted to be the greatest in Hell, being more than a match for Azrael and being able to match Abaddon and Uriel even after spending a million years stagnating in her seal. While magic is her weakest area of expertise, she is still an exceptional mage, focusing on magical fundamentals and pushing them to their limits while effectively using her abilities to overturn, overpower, and defeat her many opponents, which have included many mages indisputably more knowledgeable than her. She is an extremely pragmatic and resourceful fighter who does not hesitate to abuse any opening she sees, and she takes in and processes information incredibly quickly, allowing her to quickly switch between strategies and attack plans to best defeat any given opponent. However, when under the effects of Judecca Rex, she is completely blinded by rage and loses any conscious, rational thought. Weaknesses: Lucifer does not retain the full value of any her reactive power boosts once combat is over, and her reactive power boosting strains her soul by an amount proportionate to the boost. Lucifer cannot consciously use Judecca Rex without issue, and regardless of how she uses it, it blinds her with an uncontrollable rage, puts her through intense pain, and exhausts her once its duration is over. Even after she is unsealed, much of her seal remains in her soul, and it can be reconstructed from there by anyone with sufficient knowledge of the type of seal. Accompanying the seal is a curse from Mastema, which constantly works to manipulate causality and probability in an attempt to make everything go wrong for Lucifer, while also constantly assaulting her soul with the concept of death. Lucifer will also never allow innocents to come to harm during a fight and will throw her life away for their sake unless their sacrifice is somehow absolutely necessary. Key: Post-Sealing | End of Series Base | Thaumiel Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. As expected for the ‘strongest of all demons’, Lucifer’s magical array is unsurprisingly highly developed, specifically tailored over millennia for survival and combat. The once unremarkable magical array of another normal angel has become something unrecognizable, scarred over by constant conflict and pushed past its limits. It is filled with redundant pathways to allow for efficient use of magic even when Lucifer is badly injured, and though it stands out in many areas, including standard spellcasting, its extreme survivability is its greatest asset. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as a demon, Lucifer can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for a functionally limitless amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Lucifer’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel across intergalactic distances. Radar: Lucifer’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Lucifer’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Lucifer’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As a demon, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Powerful magical barriers and spells are a part of her body, allowing her to withstand magical attacks from opponents on her level. The power of her physical blows is comparable to that of her magical attacks. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Lucifer is in legitimate danger. ---- Lord of the Pit: Lucifer, as Hell’s most famous demon lord, is an incredibly influential and powerful individual. She has all the traits and powers expected of a demon, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Demons are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. *'Pollution:' As a demon, Lucifer’s magic bleeds into her surroundings and warps them to better align with her own nature. Given time, other beings will eventually be transformed into demons by Lucifer’s unconscious influence. Other beings of seraphic heritage, such as angels, are more susceptible to this. Lucifer can intentionally exert it to forcibly affect others, but she is not the kind of person to do this. While the most evident and immediate effects are on the body, it warps the mind as well, bringing others closer to Lucifer’s own personality. Inferno: Within Lucifer’s soul, in the depths of her inner world, exists her ideals and her indomitable will, a raging flame that burns within the depths of her soul, with such heat it can be felt on her skin. Lucifer can bring these flames into existence as her primary offensive magic, the ability to control her own eternal flame. She can manipulate this heat and fire as she pleases, using it to burn through magical phenomena just as she can incinerate the physical. Inferno’s flames inhibit regenerative abilities and normal resistances to heat, burning at such ludicrously high temperatures that there is little capable of enduring them. They rapidly spread over whatever they touch, quickly burning them to nothing. As she has control over thermal energy as well, not just fire, Lucifer can absorb and produce heat itself easily, with one of her most common forms of attack being a condensed beam of pure thermal energy. The flames of Inferno are more effective against angels, particularly those of higher rank, and Mastema above all others. Their heat is so great that, with enough power and concentration from Lucifer, they can distort and even destroy physical laws, burning them away to nothing just as they do anything else. Tabris: Lucifer’s primary weapon, a burning magical sword over two meters long. While it may appear to just be a sword, it is in truth much more, a weapon of the highest class, an incarnated law that Lucifer took from Heaven and repurposed. Despite its immense size, Lucifer wields it skillfully and can easily swing it around with a single hand. Its information is contained in Lucifer’s soul, so even if the sword is destroyed or misplaced, Lucifer can simply rematerialize it in her hand. As a law, Tabris is essentially a weaponized concept, but while other laws are built to enforce Heaven’s will, Tabris has been altered for the single purpose of overturning any law that faces Lucifer. With concentration, it allows Lucifer to visualize and identify magical and physical laws around her, and then, to cut them down and erase their influence on the world. It is much more difficult to destroy universal laws than magical ones applied over a short distance, and such universal laws will eventually reinstate themselves. In combat, Lucifer can use Tabris to cut away physical laws that get in her way and destroy magical laws used against her. This anti-law effect can be used on a more personal level to overturn any law, physical or magical, keeping an opponent’s body together. Without proper protection, a solid blow from Tabris would destroy every force constituting an opponent, erasing them from existence unless their willpower is great enough to take their place. Luciferian Logos: Logos is a heavenly martial art, system of magic, and philosophy developed by Yaldabaoth and spread throughout Heaven. Dedicated to controlling the totality of one’s being and using it in its entirety in combat, Logos is an instinctive fallback for angels, who have its foundation programmed into them. Logos works by clearing the user’s mind, sweeping away their emotions and identity for a time so that they can better focus on combat, making it difficult for angels to form stable identities and properly process emotions. As they generally lack any strong identities or emotions by default, angels are incredibly well-suited to the use of Logos. With this supernatural concentration and the powerful will behind it, Logos revolves around transcending physical attacks and instead relying on pure magical attacks. The user simply wills that their target is struck, and they are, by an instantaneous force with no physical component. These cannot be responded to by normal means, instead requiring magical defenses and accurate predictions to counter them. In combat, a user utilizes both physical and pure magic, so an opponent must defend themselves on both a physical and magical level at once. While Lucifer has known Logos for her entire life, after she mastered it in her attempts to become stronger as a demon, she discarded its basis as she realized its true purpose. She instead developed her own school of Logos that would grant the same effects without damaging the user’s identity, necessitating an incredibly strong will and focus to utilize it effectively. Fortunately for Lucifer, she has no lack of such things and has completely mastered her own branch of Logos, instinctively using it alongside her normal attacks in combat to overwhelm and disorient opponents. Her mastery is on such a level that she can effectively use it with any of her techniques or attacks, even the most powerful. *'Infinity Heart:' An existence that doesn’t know how to quit, and the Luciferian Logos counterpart to Zero Heart. While Zero Heart requires the user to discard their soul, their desires, and their sense of self, all Infinity Heart needs is a steadfast refusal to ever stop trying, and to suicidally throw one’s self forwards no matter the cost. The self-destructive selflessness this requires is one that few people possess, and Lucifer is one of those people. As opposed to transient deathlessness, Infinity Heart vastly improves Lucifer’s regenerative capabilities, allowing her to heal from damage so quickly that many attacks seem not to harm her at all, recovering faster than instant destruction effects can kill her. This can be slowly worn down over time, though Lucifer’s unbreakable will and stamina makes it near impossible to reach such a point. Judecca Rex: The manifestation of Lucifer’s constant fight for freedom and independence, in the form of her inner world, a turbulent sea of seething chaos that constantly burns under the surface within her soul. It is the source of her incredible adaptability, rapidly-increasing strength, and her infamous resilience, always serving to protect her even before she realized the source and mastered its use. A million years spent in a seal has damaged an already unruly inner world in many ways, however, making it more unpredictable than ever. In its passive, unconscious form, Judecca Rex fights against anything that limits Lucifer’s freedom, making it easier for her to disregard physics to perform impossible maneuvers and break through magical laws, even without Tabris. Other spells that work to control Lucifer’s actions or future through whatever means are also rendered much less effective, making it much easier for Lucifer to break out of them. As Lucifer’s own limitations hinder her as well, her inner world fights against them whenever she is pushed to her limits. In these circumstances, Judecca Rex forces the relevant characteristic to grow significantly whenever it is pushed to its limit, whether it is speed, strength, or endurance. This is quite painful, and though Lucifer can fight under its effects for an extended period of time, she typically needs a great deal of rest afterwards and does not retain the entirety of the power gained in this way, only a portion, with the rest being lost once she is done fighting. While this ability is extremely effective, Lucifer’s reactive capabilities can be overpowered fast enough to prevent her from gaining the power she needs in time for it to be useful. As useful as these abilities are, Judecca Rex’s true power and destructive nature show themselves when it is brought into existence as an inner world. Instead of overwriting the world around her, it covers only Lucifer, greatly enhancing its effects, and her own power. However, as she goes without knowledge of her inner world’s true nature for some time, she is not able to consciously activate it at first. Instead, it activates automatically in her direst moments, causing such strain and stress that it near inevitably leads to Lucifer losing herself in a blind rage, blotting out every other thought and sending her on a violent trail of destruction that makes her as much of a threat to her allies as her foes. Whether intentionally activated or not, Judecca Rex greatly affects Lucifer’s appearance when it comes into play, attempting to return her to her former angelic state but failing horribly due to her Fall. Her skin is ripped apart as her musculature and skeletal structure expands past it, and as her body constantly tries to regenerate, it locks itself into an agonizing loop. Blood flows from every part of Lucifer’s body as scar tissues forms, splits apart, and forms again, and her bones tear out from her flesh to form larger wings and spikes. Her claws and teeth sharpen, her eyes roll back into her skull, and her horns grow in size greatly, though her broken horn remains broken. Every wound Lucifer takes causes her body to violently shift in response, shedding injured limbs and pushing out her organs to form new ones. As the transformation continues, Lucifer becomes increasingly draconic, constantly growing in size, her blood boiling within her body, as she violently turns her focus onto whoever prompted her transformation. Finally, a glowing red halo-like structure appears above her head, almost like a crown. With the full activation of Judecca Rex, Tabris fully fuses with Lucifer’s inner world and becomes part of her body, allowing her to destroy and slice through laws with her bare hands. It cuts her off from the laws of the rest of the universe, completely freeing her from physics. As it is applied only onto herself, it is much more efficient and can be maintained for much longer under ideal circumstances, but as Lucifer is usually severely wounded and consumed by her rage, she eats up her magical energy much faster. It also constantly raises all of Lucifer’s capabilities by incessantly pushing her to her limits, causing her to rapidly adapt and grow stronger, tougher, and faster every moment that Judecca Rex is active. This only makes the pain she undergoes with its use greater, and typically feeds into her rage as well. It has no other special functions, relying solely on the pure strength of its effects. When it deactivates, all the excess flesh disintegrates, leaving a very sore and exhausted Lucifer who has calmed down significantly and lost the majority of her newfound power. *'Morning Star:' Rather than allow Judecca Rex to fade normally, Lucifer, in the bloody, violent haze it clouds her thoughts in, can choose to expel all the excess energy that comes with it as a gigantic explosion of heat. The power of this explosion depends on how long Lucifer has been fighting and how much Judecca Rex has boosted her power, but remains the most powerful single attack at her disposal even in unfavorable situations. With its use, however, Judecca Rex fades and Lucifer returns to normal. Thaumiel: Judecca Rex’s evolution, born when Lucifer finally accepts the reality of her situation, who she has become, the world she has suffered through, and the world she seeks to create. This full realization of her inner world materializes itself in a much healthier form, and as Lucifer has finally come to terms with herself, it retains its passive effects, but at a much greater level of strength. Just as before, however, Thaumiel’s true value shows itself only when Lucifer fully activates it, applying its effects to just Lucifer as opposed to the world around her, maximizing its efficiency. Unlike Judecca Rex, Lucifer can consciously use it without issue and it does not harm her or affect her mental state at all. In fact, it actually greatly boosts her regenerative abilities with its activation, allowing her to finally heal from the damage dealt to her by Mastema during her millennia of sealing, regrowing her broken horn, and even regenerate her halo, which was conceptually lost to her long ago. However, it remains red and she gains no other angelic features. Like Judecca Rex, Thaumiel alters Lucifer’s appearance with its use, but harmlessly, giving her hair and eyes a golden tinge, painting over her white streak and wreathing her in a shining aura of red and golden light. Her appearance still becomes more draconic, causing her horns, teeth, claws, and tail to all grow in size, but the full dragon transformation occurs only if Lucifer wills it, completely painlessly. In its full form, Thaumiel retains all of Judecca Rex’s effects but simply better, freeing Lucifer from physics, fusing her with Tabris, and constantly boosting her own capabilities by continuously pushing her to her limits. However, as she is much calmer, she continues to wield Tabris due to her greater sword skill, and gains the ability to cancel her constant growth if she needs to in order to prevent unnecessary strain. However, its most powerful abilities are the new ones that Lucifer gains. *'Demonic Duality:' Lucifer’s existence as the opposing force to Heaven’s rule materializes itself with Thaumiel, as this power born from opposition, aided by Harahel’s countermagic existing within Lucifer. Whereas Keter, the crown of Heaven formed by Yaldabaoth and wielded by her Mastema, represents an unfathomable singularity, Demonic Duality is a singularity-destroying power that opposes any lone power with equal force. Regardless of the opponent faced, Thaumiel reduces their power to Lucifer’s level while boosting Lucifer’s power to meet them, and forces divisions into anything Lucifer strikes. Regular matter is forced to break apart, opponents are cut off from outside sources of power and forced into weaker forms, and fused beings are sliced apart into their components, while Lucifer retains her power. *'True Tabris:' Foremost among Lucifer’s new abilities is the actualization of Tabris’ true power as the law of free will. No longer is this Tabris the law that Yaldabaoth made, simply repurposed by Lucifer; now, it is the crystallization of her willpower and aims, a purely demonic law, one unbound by Heaven and its ideals. Besides its old functions, it has gained a new, exceptionally powerful ability. Backed up by this law, Lucifer sweeps aside all outside factors in a fight; fate, probability, alternate possibilities, and even logic. Regardless of the situation, it transforms the battle into one that will be won only through sheer skill and willpower, allowing Lucifer to feasibly even defeat vastly stronger opponents by casting aside logic and chance, striking them down in a single blow. Despite the substantial boost to all its abilities, Thaumiel’s power boost remain temporary and the form cannot be maintained indefinitely, though Lucifer’s willpower and stamina means that she can keep it up for extremely long periods of non stop conflict. When its effects run out are deactivated, Lucifer returns to her base state, maintaining a portion of her new power and returned to her pre-sealing prime, but exhausted. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Trivia * Lucifer's character was, initially, much less heroic and a more traditional depiction of Satan. But then I decided that was boring. * Lucifer is based on the more modern idea of Satan being a rebellious fallen angel, as opposed to Mastema, who is based on the more traditional depictions of Satan as an accuser and one of God's agents. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Concept Users Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:INFJ Characters Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Law Users Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 3